poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran Meets Beetlejuice
Kieran Meets Beetlejuice is a new Kingdom Hearts/Tim Burton movie by Kieran Quarles. It appeared on Pandora Tv on Halloween 2020. Plot Barbara (Geena Davis) and Adam Maitland (Alec Baldwin) (who Kieran Quarles and his friends hung out with) decide to spend their halloween vacation decorating their idyllic New England country home. While driving back from town, Barbara swerves to avoid a dog wandering the roadway, and crashes through a covered bridge, plunging into the river below. They return home but realize they cannot exactly recall how they got there. When Adam attempts to leave the house to retrace his steps, he finds himself in a strange, otherworldly dimension covered in sand (later referred to as Saturn) and populated by enormous sandworms. Realizing that they have no reflection in a mirror and are unable to leave their house, the Maitlands suspect they might not have survived the crash. A book entitled Handbook for the Recently Deceased discovered in the house confirms the couple's suspicion that they are, in fact, dead execept for Kieran and his friends because they are protected by the magic of the Good Fairy. Compounding their distress, the Maitlands' house is sold and the obnoxious new owners, the Deetzes, arrive from New York City. The Deetzes consists of Charles (Jeffrey Jones), aspiring sculptor Charles' second wife Delia (Catherine O'Hara) and Charles' goth daughter Lydia (Winona Ryder). Under the guidance of interior designer Otho (Glenn Shadix), the Deetzes transform the house into a gaudy piece of modern art. Although the Maitlands remain invisible to Charles and Delia, Lydia can plainly see Barbara and Adam and the others, and she befriends them. Desperate to rid their house of the Deetzes, the Maitlands and the others seek help from their afterlife case worker, Juno (Sylvia Sidney), who informs them that they must remain in the house for 125 years, and that if they want the Deetzes out of the house in the meantime, it is up to them to scare them away. The Maitlands' attempts at scaring the Deetzes away, however, prove ineffective. Against Juno's advice, they contact the miscreant Betelgeuse (pronounced "Beetlejuice") (Michael Keaton), a freelance "bio-exorcist" ghost who prides himself on his ability to exorcise the living. They chant his name three times and teleport to his grave, but upon meeting him they realize they've made a mistake and leave, forgetting to un-summon him and allowing him to run amok. When another attempt by the Maitlands to scare the Deetzes away (by making them dance and sing "The Banana Boat Song" by Harry Belafonte) fails, Betelgeuse turns into a huge snake to scare them himself, nearly killing Charles and Delia in the process. Barbara returns in time to save Lydia, who flees in tears. Otho, meanwhile, steals the Handbook for the Recently Deceased while snooping in the attic. Juno summons the Maitlands and the others back to her office; angry with their negligent behavior, she demands they get rid of the Deetzes and re-secure the Handbook immediately. Meanwhile, Lydia meets Betelgeuse, who has told her how to summon him and promises to take her to the Maitlands on the "other side". The Maitlands and Kieran and his friends return in time to stop Lydia from summoning Betelgeuse, and they reaffirm their friendship with one another ("That's What Friends Are For"). Otho, meanwhile, convinces Charles and Delia to hold a seance and summon the Maitlands' spirits, in order to persuade business tycoon Maxie Dean and his wife to invest money in a "museum of the paranormal" in Winter River. Using the Handbook, Otho successfully summons Barbara and Adam, but botches the process and causes the Maitlands to begin to decompose into nothingness. Desperate, Lydia summons Betelgeuse to help the Maitlands, agreeing to marry him if he does. Once released, Betelgeuse quickly disposes of the Deans, scares Otho away by using dark magic to change his clothes into something hideous and releases the Maitlands from the botched spell. He then conjures up a ghostly priest to wed him and Lydia; Delia's sculptures come to life and hold Delia and Charles hostage as witnesses. The Maitlands and our heroes try stop the ceremony before it can be completed, but Betelgeuse sends Adam to the miniature model and Barbara to Saturn and push Kieran and his friends out of the way. When the priest is about to make the marriage pronouncement, Adam runs into Betelgeuse's foot with a miniature car and Barbara appears riding one of the Saturn sandworms, which swallows Betelgeuse whole. After Betelgeuse has been defeated, the Maitlands and the others appear to Lydia's parents, who now can see them. Some time later it is revealed that the Deetzes and the Maitlands decided to live together in harmony and share the home; Lydia, now a well-adjusted teenager, is treated like a daughter by the Maitlands. At the film's conclusion, Betelgeuse is seen waiting in the afterlife reception waiting room, where he unwittingly angers a witch doctor, who shrinks his head. Trivia * Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Rouge Yagami are guest stars in the film. * Kieran and his friends will meet Rouge Yagami in the film. * Due to the real film's adult language, this film will be censored. For instance, words like "d**n", "h***", "p***ed", the S word, "pervert", "sexual perversion", "p**", etc. will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "ticked", "crud", "jerk", "human harassment", "gum", etc., Lydia Deetz will say "Set your weird kissy faces in your own bedroom." instead of "Do that weird sexual stuff in your own bedroom.", Betelgeuse will say "Nice stupid model!" and either "(bleep) you! Say it!" or "Darn you! Say it!" instead of "Nice f**king model!" and "F**k you! Say it!" (despite the second use of the F word being overlapped by Lydia screaming at Adam and Barbara Maitland's scary faces, considering that the F word is completely inappropriate for a kids' film), the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some violence, all of bloody images, all alcohol drinking bits (since some characters are seen drinking beer), all cigarette smoking bits, sexual content (including adjustments and harassment), some scary images (depending which scenes are scary enough to censor), and some other content will all be censored to make the movie suitable for children. Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Tim Burton films Category:Censored films